Afortunado
by luna shinigami
Summary: Y él ahora sabia que era afortunado. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

En su regazo estaba la razón de su existencia y razón de su vida, muchos decían que era un ser frio y sin corazón.

En algunas cosas tenía razón, amaba su libertad, el poder vivir al día y con el día, poder comprar cosas finas y hermosas, cuando antes nunca tuvo dinero siquiera para un par de zapatos, a menos que fuera heredados de sus hermanos mayores; claro peor la tenían los gemelos o Ron que debían heredar de ellos, pero aun así no tuvo algo suyo, completamente suyo hasta ahora.

Inclusive con dinero.

Si tuvo dinero bien ganado, trabajo como un animal de carga, demostrando que no era uno más de los Weasley que tenía ambiciones y ganas de salir adelante.

Muchos lo llamaban rata traicionera, incluyendo a sus hermanos, pero no muchos sabían que era vivir en la pobreza, escuchando a tu madre llorar, porque la comida no alcanzaba o el libro de Bill era más caro de la media que ellos podían alcanzar, o siquiera pudieran imaginarse a su hermosa y abnegada madre, remendando todas las noches con magia, medias, zapatos y pantalones, sufrir cuando Ginebra fue niña ya que no había ropa repetida para ella y como transfiguraban los pantalones roídos en ropitas adecuadas.

Y sintió dos lagrimas caer de sus ojos cuando aunque se ganó el odio de su familia tenía un poco más, en casa le esperaba una hermosa cuna para su niña, ropa nueva y biberones y móviles, cosas materiales que a él le faltaron pero muchas veces lo necesito.

Escuchaba cientos de veces lo amorosa de la familia Weasley, el hermoso amor que se daban en su pobreza, pero cuando el dinero escasea los trapitos sucios salen al sol y las peleas se vuelven irremediables y todo eso lo pagaba su madre, una mujer que les dio demasiado, casada con un hombre cuyos ideales estaban por encima de su familia.

Y él ahora lo sabía, el por su niña le vendería el alma al diablo, por su hija mataría y comería del muerto si alguien la lastimaba, juraba también que jamás pasaría hambre como en algunas ocasiones le tocaba a él y a sus hermanos mayores, porque los gemelos, Ron y Ginny tuvieron algo más que agua para llevarse al estómago.

Beso aquella pelusita roja en su cabecita y admiro cada una de las bellas pequeñitas pecas que adornaban su rostro, si su hija era una Weasley hecha de cabo a rabo, más Weasley que cualquiera y aunque él la criaría sola, lejos de la familia, su pequeña sería una princesa, una hermosa señorita con los mimos necesarios pero con la entereza que se juró sacaría de su abuela y porque no, del padre biológico.

-Mi hermosa princesa, mi bella Molly eres mi vida y no sabes cuan afortunado me haces al estar en ella- beso su pelusita y su preciosa hija abrió los inmensos ojos azules que le había heredado a Bill- ojala no me des tantos dolores de cabeza como William- le advirtió escuchado el leve gorgojeo de su pequeña.

Si era muy afortunado.

Ahora verdaderamente Percy sabía que era ser afortunado.

Continuara…

Serie de drabbles


	2. Chapter 2

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Dos pasitos

Tres pasitos

Cuatro pasitos

Y cayó sobre su regazo, Percy solo pudo sonreír abrazando a su niña, cuyo mameluco blanco con verde claro resaltaba sus inmensos ojos azules.

-Mi hermosa Molly- le beso las mejillas y coloco el biberón en la pequeña boquita de nácar, cuando escucho el "Plop" característico de la aparición de su elfo de compañía –Seth- le miro.

-Amo, mi Amo le llego una carta, Amo, de la madriguera Amo- le dijo el serio elfo, más parecido posiblemente a Kreacher.

-Gracias Seth- le dijo tomando el sobre entre sus manos y pronto tuvo que dejar a su pequeña en el suelo al cuidado del fiel elfo, se cubrió con sus manos la boca y apenas pudo contener un sollozo, más de sus ojos no salió nada, ni una sala lagrima, aquellas que él mismo se había prohibido soltar- Seth vamos.. a… vamos a salir con Molly… es hora de comer un rico helado- dijo tratando de reponer su semblante y viendo a su hijo la alzo- trae la carriola y una buena frazada- le ordeno.

Cuando el elfo se fue a obedecer su orden, Percy solo abrazo con fuerza a su hija- eres mi motor y mi vida Molly, no lo olvides- le dijo a su hija, que apenas balbuceaba con ganas jalando un poco sus bucles rojos, mientras el mayor dejaba la carta en la mesa.

Mientras salía de la casa que ahora tenia podía verse en la mesa, la carta cruelmente dirigida.

"Hijo mío,

Tu hermano Bill ha decidido casarse con Fleur por fin, la ceremonia será en casa este fin de semana, ven, sería bueno que te reconcilies con la familia, estarán todos. Te extraño y sé que tus hermanos también así no lo digan,

Te quiere

Tu madre"

La fiesta fue apresurada por el evidente embarazo de la rubia semi veela.

Molly se movía de un lado al otro en la humilde fiesta, que tenía a mucha gente reunida en si casa, cuando se movieron las llamas verdes y Molly se apresuró a recibir a Percy, cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver solo un elfo con un inmenso paquete.

-El Amo se encuentra muy ocupado, Ama Molly, pero manda a decir que lo siente, que envía sus respetos a la familia- el elfo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Molly suspiro, desganadamente y se sentó en una butaca.

Percy se había ido para perseguir sus sueños y ella entendía los porqué del tercero de sus hijos; ella era la madre de los siete, entendía el afán de libertad de Charlie, el espíritu de Bill, el alma de los gemelos, la ferocidad de Ginny, la pasionalidad de Ron y claro, la ambición de Percy, y no de forma mal intencionada como la veían todos, no, siempre era bueno ambicionar cosas en la vida, de otra forma es posible quedar estancados en el mismo lugar sin dar comienzos o finales de avanzar.

Sonrió acariciando el regalo – Percy hijo mío- estaba orgullosa, de todos sus hijos y en especial de su mal llamada "Oveja negra" después de todo era una madre y era la madre de Percy.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**CHAPTER THREE**

A pesar de la humildad de aquel matrimonio, la fiesta fue un completo éxito. El matrimonio de Bill fue resonando en todo el periodismo inglés e incluso francés.

Hora Molly se hallaba recogiendo los destrozos que habían quedado de la fiesta, cuando vio a su lado con una escoba a Arthur.

Ninguno uso magia, estaban haciéndolo todo sin ella, ya que después de tanto tiempo de matrimonio era una forma de hablar.

-No vino- asevero Arthur, mostrando en su suspiro, decepción.

Molly apretó el mango de la escoba – No, No vino y yo ya te lo había dicho, Percy no iba a venir-

Arthur la miro fijamente – si me lo dijiste, pero esperaba que viniera, es su hermano mayor, el primero de nuestros hijos que se casa, de que sirve un regalo caro si él no está presente, todos hablaron de que faltaba Percy, los gemelos estaban resentidos, Charlie se notaba ofuscado, Ginny insoportable, Ron simplemente hizo como si no existiese y Bill lo busco cada vez que abrían la puerta- suspiro sentándose en su sillón- debió venir-

La mujer se sentó a su lado - ¿Para qué?- Arthur la miro- Para que iba venir Percy a algo que obviamente odia Arthur, nuestro niño siempre ha sido diferente y tu jamás pudiste aceptarlo, Percy odiaba los tumultos, el exceso de personas, el Quidditch, y jamás supiste valorar sus cualidades individuales, además ¿para qué iba a venir? ¿Crees que ignoro como lo molestan los gemelos? ¿Qué ignoro que Charlie fue a armar espectáculos en el ministerio cuando Percy se fue? ¿Qué Ginny ha dicho que ya no es su hermano y Ron la secunda?-

-Molly… tú siempre… lo has defendido-

-Amo a mis hijos Arthur, a todos y cada uno de ellos, yo los tuve en mi vientre nueve meses y a pesar de la magia que nos instala el mundo mágico, los parí con dolor; los amo a todos y cada uno, con defectos y virtudes, con aciertos y desaciertos, pero mira- abrió la palma de su mano despacio – ¿si vez los dedos de nuestra mano? Todos los dedos son diferentes, útiles, necesarios pero diferentes, así son nuestros hijos, todos son diferentes, no pidas que sean iguales y menos Percy- se levantó.

-él me odia- susurro con dolor Arthur.

-No, No te odia, a pesar de que Tu lo creas, que él lo crea, no te odia, las prioridades de Percy siempre eran diferentes a las tuyas y los chicos, incluso las de Ginny, ustedes adoraban su casa, sus colores, los muggles, lo diferente, el Quidditch, mi Percy era, la ovejita incomprendida, no gustaba de eso, gustaba de los libros, las pociones, otras cosas, a veces escucho que Sirius es un héroe por ir en contra de las enseñanzas de su familia, de las enseñanzas de la pureza de la sangre, Percy hizo exactamente lo mismo, solo que en familias diferentes, no veo la diferencia, ambos quisieron salirse de cómo eran encasillados por sus familias y para mí, Percy lo merecía, aunque ninguno de ustedes les guste-

Arthur la miro y sonrió quedo – él te adora-

-sí, soy afortunada de que mi hijo me ame como me ama, porque yo lo amo con mucha más intensidad, es mi niño que me ayudaba en la cocina, a hacer mercado, a comprar los útiles y a rendirlos, Percy se quedaba conmigo remendando ropa y medias con magia, a lavar la losa y la ropa cuando ustedes se iban a jugar con las escobas, creo que sus primeros hechizos no fueron los del colegio sino a reparar cosas…y me siento orgullosa que le esté yendo bien en su trabajo, mi hijo se lo ha ganado con muchísimo esfuerzo Arthur, tanto como los demás-

Arthur suspiro y miro a la foto mágica de sus hijos que había en un retrato, cuando eran más pequeños – una vez escuche a nuestros hijos de que nombre le pondrían a sus hijos al nacer… ¿sabes que dijo Percy ese día?- Molly le miro – que le pondría el nombre de la persona más valiente y dedicada del mundo, el nombre de la persona que más admiraba- se levantó y dejo a su mujer allí, mientras Molly usaba la varita para terminar de limpiar y sonreía.

-Lo se Arthur, lo se… Mi nieta lleva mi nombre y por eso soy afortunada, _Nox_- susurro y se fue a dormir con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, la sonrisa de una mama afortunada.

Continuara…

Saben que? Casi lloro con este Chapter t_t besos y nos leemos después.


	4. Chapter 4

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Gimió entre sus brazos como si fuese la primera vez.

La boca voraz iba devorando todo a su paso, de tal forma que se sentía a merced de un depredador, la lengua reptaba sobre sus muslos como si tuviese vida propia, y él, como la presa más deseada solo gemía por la humedad que le otorgaba dicha extensión húmeda.

Apretó con fuerza las sabanas entre sus dedos, con tanta fuerza que temió romperla por la presión que ejerció, pero la pasión era demasiada; su piel se erizaba y más cuando sentía aquellos dedos acompañar la fatídica lengua que iban hacerlo perder la cordura.

-¡Bill!- gimió con fuerza abriendo la boca, dejando ver sus ojos claros llenos de pasión, las mejillas carentes de pecas sonrojadas y los bucles únicos en su familia, se pegaban a la piel , mostrando una escena excitante para aquel que se dedicaba a profanar el cuerpo que se le entregaba sin reserva alguna.

-hermoso- susurro el mayor lamiendo el hilo de saliva que caía de su hermano menor y sonrió apenas haciendo suaves y escalofriantes cosquillas en la piel de Percy con su cabello – eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos Percy, eres mío, hermano Mío- susurro y sus dedos reptantes cuales tarantelas, bajaban hasta donde su hermano le permitía el espacio a aquel lugar que lo llevaba al cielo.

Sintió aquellas falanges entrar en su interior y estirar de forma suave este, la humedad del hechizo hizo más fácil que tres dedos largos de Bill pudieran moverse, con algunos sonidos pervertidos, que hacían al entrar y salir del pequeño lugar que solo había profanado el mayor.

Como pudo y para equilibrar las cosas, el menor agarro con desespero el cabello largo de su hermano y fundirlo en un beso, las lenguas estaban en una cruel batalla donde solo gana la pasión, y Percy no pudo más, gimió en el beso y rogó – ¡entra, entra! ¡Dámelo!- le medio ordeno el menor e hizo que el mayor sonriera socarronamente, aun así, tampoco sería capaz de aguantar más e ingreso de un solo empujón, clavándole con mucha fuerza, sintiendo las uñas de Percy como garras, marcándole a sangre y rasguños la espalda.

Ambos se pertenecían.

-te… amo- Gimió Percy al sentirse así, como una pieza de encastre, como su hermano mayor se introducía en él, sintiendo su miembro centímetro a centímetro.

Bill le miro con amor y agarro su dulce rostro y le dio un beso tierno, sintiéndose dentro de su hermano – te amo… mi pequeño prefecto- le dijo para empezar el vaivén.

Entrar y salir.

Mover las caderas y escuchar el sonido de dos cuerpos en una fusión perfecta, ellos eran la fusión perfecta, de dos cuerpos diferentes pero con la misma sangre.

-¡BILLLLL! – El gemido fue profundo y las manos se movieron sobre el miembro de Percy con fuerza, mas esta vez sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, cuando termino con las manos manchadas de semen y solo en la cama.

Para estas horas su hermano ya se había casado y todo había quedado atrás, gateo entre las sabanas y se aferró a la almohada, mojándolas con sus lágrimas.

Mañana sería otro día, en el cual estaría frente a su princesa con una eterna sonrisa, aunque hoy, esta noche sobre todo, no estaba Percy el padre, estaba Percy el hermano enamorado de un pecado que sentía que su corazón se caía a pedazos, tanto que no podría repararlos.

-deberías estar con tu esposa- dijo la voz reconocible de Charlie, entrando a la habitación de Percy y viendo a Bill sosteniendo un anillo pequeño.

-Fleur se durmió- suspiro y apenas siguió viendo su anillo, moviéndolo despacio- el embarazo la hace dormir mucho-

Charlie se sentó a su lado - ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? No la amas, se te nota, a pesar del amor de la criatura-

Suspiro fuertemente – Padre nos enseñó a responder ¿verdad? Pues estoy respondiendo por mi error, aunque eso me cueste el corazón- se levantó y coloco en una cadenita el anillo.

-¿Es el anillo de Percy?- le pregunto – ¿él que le regalo madre cuando se graduó?- Bill solo asintió con cara de tristeza y salió de allí.

Charlie solo pudo suspirar al cerrarse la puerta y se acercó hasta la mesita de su hermano y tomo la foto mágica donde estaban solo ellos tres – Perce- suspiro besando el retrato donde estaba Percy.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas niñas y niños que me han escrito, besos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Si hay algo que ningún mago o Muggle pueden detener es el paso del tiempo, aquel que atropella los sentidos.

Pronto para todos, más a algunos que otros habían pasado tres años, tres años de desventuras o aventuras, como deseen colocarlo.

-¡Molly ven aquí!- grito Percy para ir detrás de su hija, para tratar de colocarle la jardinerita del jardín de preescolar al cual entraba hoy, era un pequeño conjuntito de jardinera a cuadros grises con un moño blanco, encima la batita blanca con el escudo del jardín mágico.

Percy suspiro viendo a su pelirroja niña en exceso hiperactiva aun así sonrió, Molly había saltado de la emoción cuando le compro toda y cada una de las cosas de la lista.

Eso incluía juegos muggles y muchas cosas que no entendía porque le habían pedido, como una tabla de picado ¿Qué iban a picar? ¿Cebollas? Lo dudaba, por eso la había ingresado a un excelente jardín mágico en América.

Le parecía importante que su hija interactuara con más niños mágicos y no criada en la casa.

Claro que su hija andaba mostrándole al elfo su mochilita rosa de princesas muggles, bueno no una princesa, sino una sirenita llamada Ariel que su hija amo desde que la vio porque era pelirrojita.

También sus lápices de colores y su cuaderno también de Ariel, jugo un rato con su lonchera hasta que Percy la detuvo – está bien terremoto si sigues jugando no iremos al jardín-

-¡pero io quero apender Muchito!- dijo Molly dejándose arreglar por su papa

-si quieres aprender déjate arreglar- le ordeno con mucha paciencia, la que siempre tenía con Molly, era su niña, aunque criar a una Hija era complicado para un hombre soltero como él.

La pequeña hizo un puchero muy parecido a los que hacia Bill para que su mama le sirviera más comida, Percy negó, no era momento de pensar en Bill, jamás lo haría, se lo había prometido a él mismo.

Alzo a la pequeña con mochilita, lonchera y dos mudas de ropas, su niña iba al baño pero hoy sería la prueba de fuego y era mejor que las profesoras tuvieran dos cambios de ropa.

Salieron de la casa que tenía en New York Mágico y subió al auto colocándole el cinturón de seguridad a la pequeña y llevándola, miro a su niña, como veía todo como si todo fuera único.

Llegaron y Percy trago saliva al bajar con su niña, Inicio de año escolar y ya no quería dejar a Molly, suspiro y una hermosa mujer con ropa de figuritas mágicas que se movían la recibió.

.Mucho gusto soy Andreas, la profesora de Molly, es un placer señor Weasley- le dijo con una sonrisa y Percy sonrió muy tensamente y asintió.

-cuídemela por favor- le rogo cuando vio a su hija de la mano de la profesora Andreas saltando y deseando entrar YA- cuídate pequeña y extráñame- susurro bajo revisándola y abrazándola.

-ya papi!- rio la nena entrando y dejando a su padre allí hincado.

La profesora le sonrió con pena, casi a todos los papas les pasaba igual, al parecer iban a llorar ellos primeros que los niños. – No se preocupe señor Weasley, la niña estará bien cuidada.. Y la salida es a medio día, si desea puede llamar al colegio para preguntar por ella.-

Percy asintió y salió de allí, con el corazón en la mano, era la primera vez que dejaba a su niña, era su primer día de colegio.

Continuara….

Gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios.. tratare de contestarlos todos! Matane!


	6. Chapter 6

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**CHAPTER SIX**

**-**Victorie, ven aquí- dijo el pelirrojo llamando a su hija, mientras esta sonreía como mil soles al llamado de Bill. Era una niña calmada, con grandes vestidos de holanes a su escasa edad y con incomodos zapatitos de charol, su cabello rubio largo siempre estaba atado en dolorosas trenzas como las de su madre – vamos a comer un helado ¿Qué dices?-

Victorie sonrío y abrazo a su papito cuando este la alzo – claro, padre me encanta… encanta….- se trabo en una palabra a pesar de su escasa edad y se mordió los labiecitos, su madre era muy estricta con su educación de sangre pura.

-Encantaría- le ayudo Bill besándola con suavidad. Su hija parecía una dulce muñequita de porcelana, no se ensuciaba, siempre con sus largos vestidos de princesa antigua que él odiaba, le gustaría que su niña pudiera usar un par de pantaloncitos e irse a revolcar en el lodo con sus primos, pero era imposible, Fleur detestaba ese tipo de comportamiento de su primogénita.

Pocas veces podía opinar acerca de la crianza de su hija y había discutido mucho con su rubia esposa sobre enviarla a los nuevos jardines infantiles mágicos.

Ella se solapaba en la crianza férrea de que los niños mágicos debían ser criados en su hogar, él fue criado en su hogar, pero en un hogar con muchos niños, que gustaba de revolcarse en el jardín, de enlodarse hasta las orejas, de salir a hacer camping bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Todos, menos Percy.

Suspiro saliendo con su niña, Percy siempre había sido más delicado y más suave, incluso era más delicado que Ginny y más preocupado por las cosas del hogar, sobre todo porque siempre andaba como un pollito detrás de su mamá.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, Percy los retaba por dañar los pantalones y camisas, y Charlie gustaba de molestarlo hasta que una noche vio que a sus escasos diez años, Percy ayudaba a la luz de la vela a coser a su mamá, todos los pantalones a su madre, cuando ya la magia no podía hacer nada para repararlos.

"_reparo_" fue el primer hechizo de Percy y lo hacía tan fijamente, que le causo ternura.

Cuando entro a Hogwarts, sabía que su hermano era diferente y DEBIA ser cuidado, era un Weasley diferente y pronto empezó a verlo como algo más que su hermanito al cual debía cuidar.

Se odio por empezarse a sentir excitado al verle caminar, muchas veces le culpo sin que fuera realmente la culpa del menor y empezó a cuidarlo de todos de todo. Lo amo en cada palabra de su pequeño prefecto, en cada acto más que calculado, en un espíritu de Ravenclaw colocado en Gryffindor solo por su deseo de no ser menos Weasley de lo que ya era.

Lo amo cuando lo vio concentrándose en sus libros con aquellas gafas de Carey arregladas cientos de veces. Lo amo cuando vigilaba el equipaje de ellos con minuciosidad.

Lo amo tanto que lo contamino y aun se siente culpable por pervertirlo.

Tal vez por eso se casó con Fleur para pagar una condena eterna por pervertir a su hermano, porque su amor hería al menor, porque Percy merecía un futuro mejor y sin él y por eso…

Esa noche…

Negó varias veces y sintió las manitas de su preciosa niña – Vamos por el helado, mi hermoso tesoro- le dijo a su pequeña rubia. Total al menos en el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida, debía sentirse afortunado de Tener a Victorie a su lado.

Continuara…

Muajajaja ya vimos un poco de lo que ha pasado, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito ¨*w* Luna feliz, no pensé que esta pareja Shippeara tanto xd, total soy la única que escribe de ellos T_T, pero seguiré haciendo! Muajaja, Matane!


	7. Chapter 7

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

-¡pero Papi! – una pequeña voz infantil resonó en las paredes de la casa – yo solo quería…-

Percy miro seriamente a su pequeño terremoto de seis años cumplidos - ¿Tu solo querías que?- le reto – ¿convertir al chico Muggle en qué? La magia es algo que solo la tenemos los magos, es algo que va en nuestras venas. Ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, no es algo para jugar y hacer travesuras Molly, es un poder de nuestra sangre y con ese poder, debemos tener responsabilidades que los Muggles no tienen y también auto control-

La niña mostro aquellos inmensos ojazos azules que no convencieron ni un poquito a su papa – ¡me dijo Fea! ¡Por pelirroja y porque tengo pequitas en la cara! Los demás niños del jardín se rieron de eso- sollozo- yo solo quería demostrarle que no era fea y que él y solo iba a convertir en ¡sapo!-

Percy negó y suspiro acercándose a su pequeña – eres hermosa Molly, única, irrepetible, tan pura como el agua de los manantiales, tan inteligente como yo, tan especial como tu sola, pero debes aprender que tu carácter se mantendrá al margen- se levantó suspirando – estas castigada y ya hablare con tu maestra, no te dejare salir a una excursión al mundo Muggle de nuevo, hasta que puedas mantener el control de tus emociones y no lastimes a nadie con tu magia, es importante que eso lo sepas hacer hija mía, de lo contrario las consecuencias serán peores- Molly lloro aun más fuerte – y No me hagas berrinche, te quedas sin televisión y sin varita de entrenamiento…- le ordeno alzando la mano y pidiéndole a su pequeña la varita.

Molly lloro más fuerte y se la entrego – perdóname papito- le rogo más la mirada de Percy se notaba herida, pero ante todo decepcionada y eso puso aún más triste a la pequeña pelirroja que fue a llorar a su habitación seguida por el anciano elfo que la adoraba.

-Molly va a matarme algún día- dijo quedo sentándose en la mesa del comedor y suspirando. Su hija era un completo remolino pero debía aprender que la magia conlleva una responsabilidad y usarla sabiamente y no para venganzas, la haría una excepcional mujer.

-es un excepcional uso de su magia- dijo Fleur a su hija y Bill frunció el ceño.

-¿_Un excepcional uso de la magia_?- dijo enojado mirando a la rubia muñequita de porcelana que tenía por hija, que alisaba su hermoso vestido - lastimo a uno de sus primitos- dijo enojado –eso no es un excepcional uso de la magia Fleur, es un ataque a traición y es algo que no permitiré de mi hija- dijo alzando la voz enojado.

Victorie miro a su papito, su papa que jamás peleaba o se enojaba, menos con ella que era su princesa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella solo quería elevar al niño llorón por los aires, lamentablemente lo logro, mostrando su primer indicio de magia y de paso el casi infarto de sus tíos y de paso de su padre.

-No es una Squib, Victorie no había logrado hacer magia, deberías felicitarla – dijo la rubia mayor con Dominique a su lado chupándose un dedito con apenas tres años y una notable pancita de embarazo, que incluso hacia más hermosa a la veela.

Bill rumio enojado – si hubiera salido una Squib, una sirena del océano o el calamar gigante la hubiera amado igual, lo que no quiero es que lastime a otros solo por el afán de mostrar ser mejor, la humildad y la humanidad son las mejores cualidades de un mago- dijo viendo a su hija – me has decepcionado- le aseguro- espero que le pidas disculpas a tu tío George y a tu primito, no se merecían el susto que les hiciste pasar- le aseguro saliendo de allí.

Victorie agarró una de sus muñequitas y sollozo quedito, mientras su mama salía de allí con una suave caricia para sus cabellos, su mama estaba feliz pero su papa no.

Su papa estaba decepcionado y juro no volverlo a decepcionar, porque ella amaba mucho a su papa.

_Continuara__….._


	8. Chapter 8

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER EIGTH

Acababa de dejar a su pequeña pelirroja en la cama, cuando recibió quella lechuza, de manera urgente.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron como un cruel vociferador.

-¡Seth!- llamo a su elfo – quédate con Molly, cuídala- le ordeno al elfo, agarrando una bufanda de seda fría –te llamo cualquier cosa- dijo agarrando sus gafas oscuras y desapareciendo de allí entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea.

No tardó mucho en llegar al puerto internacional y de allí tomar un traslador director a Londres.

No podía negar que estaba preocupado de dejar a Molly de esa manera, menso cuando su pequeña no tenía más de ocho años, pero llevarla a una confrontación directa con su familia no era bueno, no cuando él no había pisado Londres en ocho casi nueve años, no cuando había reusado una y cada una de las festividades e invitaciones de la familia Weasley en pleno.

Su hija seria el acabose de la tragedia, además.

Iba a estar Bill, Bill y su amadísima esposa, Bill y sus amadísimos tres hijos de una hermosa veela.

Y Su hija era demasiado parecida a Bill para que nadie supiera la verdadera identidad del padre de la niña.

Algo de lo que ni su madre tenía conocimiento, y realmente, era algo que entre más evitara mucho mejor.

Llego al San Mungo aun con la diferencia horaria entre New York y Londres Mágico y cuando arribo fue observado por aquellos ojos que decían ser su familia, luego se sintió casi asfixiado, su madre lloraba en su pecho, también vio por un fugaz segundo la mirada azulina de Bill y sintió un profundo vacío en el estómago.

-Mama- le dijo con suavidad, Percy había madurado, tenía puesto un traje del Ministerio, negro completamente con una bordada túnica fina y con los cabellos cayéndole libre por el rostro en sus eternos bucles.

-Mi Percy- lloro la pelirroja – Tu padre, dicen que fue un pre infarto- le dijo con el corazón en la mano y Percy solo atino a abrazarla.

-Padre es un roble viejo madre mía, él estará bien… no te dejara sola- le sonrió besando sus mejillas y con los dedos pulgares quitando las lágrimas – no querrás que te vea con los ojos rojos ¿Verdad?- le pregunto dulcemente acompañándola a sentarse.

Allí estaban todos sus hermanos y esposas.

Se sentía como un bicho raro entre todos ellos, hacia demasiado no los veía, había demasiadas barreras y demasiados espacios a veces incurables.

-Volviste- fue la voz de Charlie contenida entre la ira y la sorpresa.

-Mama me llamo, vine a penas se comunicó conmigo- le dijo alzando la mirada a uno de sus hermanos, enfrentándolo.

Era la oveja negra de la familia, simplemente por no quedarse con ellos cuando pudo hacerlo, por no conformarse a una eternidad de lo mismo, por querer darle a su hija un futuro mejor.

Charlie apretó sus manso y Molly se levantó – no vas a molestar a tu hermano ahora Charlie, no es el momento ni el lugar, estamos aquí por tu padre, ni te atrevas- le dijo enojado la mujer y de paso, advirtiéndoles a sus demás hijos su posición.

Percy suspiro – no es momento de pelear madre, nadie lo hará estate tranquila, estamos por el bienestar de papa- le dijo besando la mano de su madre con la suavidad que siempre lo había conocido, aquella que no tenía ni la única hija de sus hijos.

Bill estaba a un lado, en silencio, con la mano entrelazada con Fleur pero no podía despejar su mirada de Percy, y aun en la incómoda posición en la que estaban hoy, no podía despegar su mirada de su hermano, de lo hermoso que estaba, de lo maduro que se veía, de que el tiempo en Percy ha sido bienaventurado.

El paso del tiempo había sido afortunado con Percy, a diferencia de él.

Y solo pudo observar a su veela a su lado y supo que aquel día tomo la peor decisión de su vida, haber dejado ir a Percy por quedarse con la fachada de moralidad.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER NINE

Percy fue por un café bien cargado cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su muñeca, alzo la mirada y vio la mirada profunda de Bill.

-Percy- pareció deleitarse al verlo y también al pronunciar su nombre.

-hermano- le dijo Percy soltándose un poco brusco, mas por el impacto de verlo tan cerca que de otra cosa- ¿quieres café?-

Bill negó – preferiría un té, al parecer ya no lo bebes ¿Cómo te ha ido en América? Al parecer bien-

Percy asintió quitándose las gafas y asintió – sí, me está yendo bien al igual que a ti y a los demás, espero que le estén ayudando a mama- dijo mirándole – con algunos gastos, todos ya estamos grandes, me parece más que justo que le ayudemos con los gastos de la Madriguera, mas viendo que padre estará algún tiempo incapacitado-porque estaba seguro su padre saldría de este impase.

Bill asintió – claro que sí, creo que Charlie se quedara algunos días en casa así como los gemelos y ¿tu?- Percy le miro intensamente y ambos ojos chocaron un segundo, tantos sentimientos que jamás se olvidaron, solo se pospusieron.

El menor negó – No puedo, mi trabajo es importante y en este momento estoy dejando un proyecto muy importante solo en casa- y ya habían pasado varias horas realmente.

-deberías quedarte a madre le haría mucha ilusión, conocerías a los miembros de la familia que no conoces- le dijo suavemente tomando de nuevo la mano de su hermano, el toque era tan diferente al de Fleur; en el de su mujer había suavidad y hasta ternura, recubierta por la aristocracia de su estatus social, en la mano de su hermano había calor, había candidez, habían tantas cosas que para el rompedor de maldiciones era difícil describir.

Pero el solo hecho e tocarle la mano hizo que reviviera todo aquello que sentía por su hermano, aunque de forma incorrecta-

-conozco, aunque no lo creas a todos los integrantes de la familia, mama me envía un buen resumen de albunes todos los años en navidad, por cierto felicitaciones por tus tres hijos, son muy parecidos a tu esposa- Percy necesitaba crear una barrera, algo que le recordara que el hombre frente a él ya no era suyo, que las noches de mirar la luna llena, que las noches en las cuales se dedicaban a amarse o simplemente a hablar hasta que les tomaba el sueño se habían acabado una vez más.

Necesitaba una barrera y que mejor barrera que una hermosa y rica mujer, y sus tres hermosos hijos.

-Perce…- le miro suavemente y traro de nuevo de tomar su mano. –necesitamos hablar-

-¿de qué? De tu matrimonio o de tus hijos, de la noche en que te vi con ella- le miro herido- era una noche especial Bill, mi cumpleaños y te vi en ese hotel de mala muerte con tu esposa, retozando, teniendo sexo, tú la penetrabas y…- le quito la mano herido, no había podido colocar sus barreras y se alejó dos pasos de Bill – No quiero hablar de esto, solo quiero saber que padre está bien y me iré, además tu y yo solo somos hermanos y me alegro que seas feliz, William- le dijo caminando hasta la unidad de cuidados intensivos con el alma en la mano y con ganas absolutas de llorar.

No era afortunado, realmente ese día no.

Y Bill también sintió que no era afortunado, pero mirando de reojo a Percy supo que por breves instantes si lo fue, más cuando toco su mano, aquella que había perdido el calor de su hermano.

Se escuchó la salida del médico y los gritos de júbilo de su madre, los gemelos, Charlie, Ginny y Ron, la sonrisa casual de Percy. Si hoy habían sido afortunados porque pese a todo, su padre seguía a su lado.

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER TEN

-¡LLEGO!- grito una hermosa y pequeña pelirroja bajando al despacho de su padre – ¡papa llego, llego mi carta a Hogwarts!- dijo más que emocionada y recibió una gran sonrisa de su papa.

-te lo dije niña terca, la lechuza no se iba a equivocar de dirección- le seguro quitándose las gafas. – las lechuzas jamás se equivocan, siempre saben que niño mágico debe entrar a su castillo aun cuando estemos en América- le aseguro.

Molly asintió cuando entro el elfo y lo agarro de sus arrugadas manos para girar emocionada – debemos comprar todo lo que la señorita Molly desee- dijo el anciano elfo, nana de la señorita Molly a la cual amaba con su servil corazón como a su amo.

-es verdad, iremos a la gran manzana por todo lo que necesita Molly, la Directora Mc Gonagall envió la lista de Útiles.- dijo tomando la carta con todo y lista.

"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora Minerva McGonagall

_Querida señorita Molly Weasley Weasley_

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Harry Potter Subdirector

Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

_Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Estudios muggles, Hermione Gragner

_Resto del equipo_

1 varita.

1 caldero.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS"

Percy suspiro al ver el apellido de su hija repetido dos veces, puede que los papeles muggles y algunos de tramite Molly siempre apareciera con un único apellido pero uno jamás podría mentirle a la magia y 11 años después de ocultarse y de reconstruirse pedazo por pedazo, regresaría a Londres con la frente en alto.

Miro de reojo a su hija contante al elfo todo lo que aprendería y sonrió, se sintió afortunado de su hija y aunque sabía que seguramente ya todos sabrían de su existencia la conocerían personalmente y pobre de sus hermanos si intentaban hacerla sentir mal, después de todo algo tenia de león y sería una fiera cuidando a su cachorra.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo la rubia mayor con las manos en la cintura mirando a su hija – ¡no iras a Hogwarts!-

Victorie se levantó delicadamente como siempre pero miro a su madre fijamente, allí estaba su padre, su madre la había mimando al extremo, pero con normas de etiqueta absurda y sicorigidas que muchas veces odiaba pero que la rubia siempre obedecía, pero esto no estaba a discusión.

-madre con todo respeto- le miro – Iré a Hogwarts y no a las varitas bonitas, y lo siento madre, pero con tu o sin tu consentimiento, irán mis primos en unos años y quiero recibirlos-

La rubia alzo la mano y Bill la sujeto de la muñeca antes de que estampara su mano contra su hija mayor – La tocas y tendremos serios problemas Fleur, Victorie ya es capaz de tomar sus decisiones y si ese es su deseo lo hará- la voz de Bill era más tensa que las cuerdas del violín.

Fleur salió enojada de allí y luego se escucharon las llamas de la chimenea, mientras Victorie se abrazaba bañada en lágrimas a su papa, luego sintió las manitas de Dominique y su pequeño Louis, no, no era afortunado y solo por su hijos no podía estar atado a una veela amargada que luego de más de 10 años se dio cuenta que él no la amaba, lo mejor para sus hijos era terminar esto antes de que les hiciera más daño.

-No llores- e dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su rubia – iremos los tres a comprar tus útiles y luego a comer donde su abuelita- les prometió causando el júbilo de los niños a pesar de la tristeza.

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Las mañanas en Londres siempre habían sido frías, demasiado frías y Percy lo había olvidado.

Ahora pertenecía de nuevo a su antigua y bien amada Gran Bretaña, disfrutando del día señalado en el calendario, enmarcada con búhos por su hija.

Se levanto despacio y disfruto de la ducha de su nueva casa, un departamento moderno con toques Muggles que ahora eran tan populares en Londres. Le encantaba, era amplio y su princesa tenia mucho espacio para ella.

Él seguía trabajando para el Ministerio pero ahora en representación del nuevo capitolio Americano en la comisión del Ministerio Ingles. Disfrutaría cuando llegara al ministerio Ingles mostrándoles que él sería uno de sus jefes sin necesidad que se limpiaran las botas con su trabajo.

No quería ser vengativo pero muchos se sus "compañeros" de trabajo lo trataron como ralea de baja categoría solo por ser un Weasley.

Movió su cabeza negando, hoy era un día de tristeza y de felicidad debido a la partida de Molly y el día era de su hija.

Se alisto rápidamente viendo a su pequeña saltar y jugar, mirando todo como un cachorro ante la expectativa de lo nuevo, antes de salir le arreglo el cabello y le ordeno a su anciano elfo preparar las maletas.

No podía negar estaba demasiado nervioso, estarían en pleno sus hermanos, su familia, su familia entera debido a que sabía que Victorie Weasley hija mayor de Bill también a Hogwarts y la familia en pleno iría a despedirla. Trago saliva.

Hoy era su prueba de fuego.

Hoy conocerían a su hija.

Camino con su niña y todos sus baúles, se sentía orgulloso muy orgulloso.

Hacía casi 12 años había salido de su casa sin no más que un galeón en el bolsillo con cinco meses de embarazo y solo.

Había regresado con un buen dinero, reconocido y sobre todo, miro su mano un segundo donde su hija lo sujetaba con fuerza, no estaba solo, la tenía a ella, ella era la razón de su vida, la razón que le impulsaba día a día.

Sonrió atravesando la estación d vio cómo su elfo refunfuñaba por el exceso de niños maleducados, todos venían como una marejada cuando jadeo involuntariamente.

Los vio, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus hijos.

Charlie eternamente solo o en apariencia solo debido a que no veía anillo en su mano, aunque realmente le parecía que debería estar en Rumania no acompañado a William. Fred igualmente se veía solo y muy cerca de George y su esposa. Sabía por su madre que se llamaban Fred II y Roxanne. Eran unos pequeños d años respectivamente.

También podía observar a Ron junto su esposo, se sorprendió al saber que se había comprometido con Blaise Zabini, aquel moreno un poco más bajo que su propio hermano, sosteniendo la mano de Rose una pequeña vivaz muy parecida a Ron de unos 7 años.

Ginny estaba hermosa, vestida informal, al parecer la vida le había tratado bien después de que termino con Harry.

Y finalmente Bill, Bill y su hermosa Veela, Bill y su perfecto matrimonio con sus tres hijos, Victorie, Dominique y Louis.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, obviamente todos quedaron en silencio hasta que sintió de nuevo a su madre gritar – ¡PERCY!-

Molly parpadeo al ver a su papa, acercándose a un montón de personas pelirrojas y frunció el ceño, su papi solo había sido suyo aun cuando le había contado que su familia era numerosa.

-madre, padre- les saludo de forma tensa- Molly preciosa- dijo mirando a su hija- te presento a mi familia- miro ahora a todos – Mi hija- presento.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando a la niña, una perfecta señorita de once años, vestida de uniforme de Hogwarts con la túnica oscura, los largos cabellos rojos en bucles perfectamente ordenados y un moño verde en ellos.

-mucho gusto Molly Weasley- saludo respetuosamente cuando se vio atrapada en el abrazo de la mujer regordeta, su abuela al parecer por lo que escuchaba.

Más nadie más hablo, aun cuando el tren estuviera empezando a llamar a los nuevos estudiantes del ciclo escolar de Hogwarts.

Molly vio entre los abrazos de su abuela a otra niña rubia vestida como ella.. era preciosa, parecía de esas muñecas que su padre le compraba y le sonrió un poco, recibiendo la misma sonrisa de parte de la chica.

Continuara…

Wii por fin! Xd lo iba a subir el lunes pero me arrepentí xd jejeje


	12. Chapter 12

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER TWELVE

La locomotora sonó como atronadoramente, sacando de la burbuja a la familia en pleno. Percy se giró un poco y ordeno al elfo subir los baúles de su hija y la beso varias sus mejillas.

-pórtate bien mi princesa- le dijo viéndola subir su propia aventura.

La niña sonrió y asintió –ya verás que si papa, cuando llegue a Hogwarts y escojan mi casa, te mandare una lechuza para tui y para Seth- le dijo abrazándolo con el amor que podía tener en su pequeño cuerpo.

Fleur mas seria a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos se mostró un poco impersonal con su hija mientras esta sentía un poco de envidia al ver que la pelirroja muy bella era acicalada por su padre, aunque ella no se podía quejar su padre también era amoroso y ahora la agarraba en sus fuertes y grandes brazos para besarla y alabarla.

Pronto ambas niñas subieron ante la mirada cariñosa de su abuelo y sus padres, más la mirada desconcertada de la familia.

-así que ¿Cuánto le pagaste a la mujer que se acostó contigo?- pregunto Fred de manera brusca y grosera a su hermano, al cual consideraba un traidor por alejarse de su familia, traidor por no quedarse junto a ellos y decidir poner tierras y mares de distancia.

Percy les miro, sabía que llegaría la confrontación- No tuve que pagarle nada, porque quien llevo a Molly en las entrañas fui yo- dejando a todos pálidos ya Bill abriendo sus ojos más fuertemente.

Su Percy, su hermano había estado con otro… hombre y le había dado una hija.

-Fred- le reto Molly mas Percy negó, tomándola con suavidad de la mano.

-estoy en la calle Becker Fleet de Londres, he llegado para quedarme y no me importa si me insultan o me molestan- miro directamente a Fred alzando la cabeza, mostrando el orgullo que se había formado en 12 años de su vida – ser hermanos de sangre no nos hace completamente armónicos como familia, y no voy a pedir perdón por un alejamiento necesario, estaré aquí si necesitan algo, eres bienvenida cuando quieras madre- beso sus manos amorosamente y apenas hizo un cabeceo para su padre y sus hermanos y salió de la estación.

Claro que cuando llego a casa, el elfo tuvo que tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a un sillón, su corazón estaba sonando a ritmos indecentes y su cuerpo estaba frio, le había costado mucho tener la cabeza en frio pero lo que más le dolió fue ver la actitud de sus hermanos, de su padre que ni se inmuto y en la soledad de su apartamento y con el elfo de compañía solo pudo sollozar quedamente hasta quedarse dormido.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Fred enojado cuando sintió que su madre herida le daba un bofetón, iba a replicar pero vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Molly.

-No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar a Percy, nadie te ha juzgado a ti por tus errores, o los de Ron, los de Ginny, siempre han sido bienvenidos a casa a pesar de todo y a pesar de todos, como es posible que en 12 años de no ver a tu hermano, con la contada excepción de la hospitalización de tu padre ¿te comportaste de esta forma? Como lo sacaste de MI vida sin siquiera medir tus palabras- dijo enojada- Tu que sabes de la vida de tu hermano, así como ninguno de ustedes lo sabe o él sabe la de ustedes, juzgaron a la primera y ni siquiera le dieron la bienvenida a su sobrina, Mi Nieta- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando el estado catatónico de su esposo – Me has decepcionado Arthur- tomo su bolso y se marchó de allí.

No defendía a Percy, su niño había cometido errores, pero era madre y ella tenía el gran corazón de perdonar las faltas de sus hijos sin importar la magnitud y ahora que su hijo llegaba de nuevo a casa, sus otros hijos se lo arrebataban de forma cruel.

_No era justo._

Bill aún estaba en silencio, todos quedaron en silencio y si alguien iba a decir algo, decidió guardar silencio por respeto a Molly aun cuando la mujer no estaría.

Fleur tomo la mano de Bill que la empujo por reflejo y desapareció de allí. Bill no podía dejar de pensar en esa niña, en Percy, en esa niña de nuevo y en el padre de esa niña.

Por primera vez desde que estaba casado Bill no regreso a su casa, se quedó en la taberna tomando hasta que le llegara la maldita inconciencia, hasta que olvidara porque se había enamorado tanto de su propio hermano y como su hermano pudo estar con otro hombre aparte de él.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, se que esta es una pareja muy rara y no todos les gusta, pero muchas gracias!


	13. Chapter 13

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Los nervios eran plausibles en el viejo castillo, una nueva generación de niños, bullendo a su alrededor.

La hermosa pelirroja miraba el sombrero con algo de miedo, no podía negarlo, temía defraudar a su papa, su papa siempre fue un Gryffindor pero no era apasionado a ello, solo era un nombre más de la casa, así que simplemente se tranquilizó y espero que fuera lo que quisiera la magia.

De reojo con sus enormes aojos azules pudo ver a la niña, que decía su padre eran primas y le sonrió, recibiendo de la hermosa veela, una sonrisa de devuelta que la hizo sonrojar.

Escondió su rostro un poco entre los hermosos bucles rojos y solo miro al frente.

-_Victoire Weasley Delacour_- fue llamada la hermosa rubia por un hombre de túnicas elegantes y un bonito sombrero, con unas gafas redondas y detrás de ellos unos hermosos ojos verdes.

La niña rubia se subió a la silla y aquel polvoroso sombrero comenzó a recitar cuando de repente grito "Ravenclaw!". Molly sonrió cuando los aplausos en la casa del Águila sonaron y luego fue llamada.

Harry se acomodó dos veces las gafas y debió ver a la niña pelirroja, tenía una gran belleza, era tan vistosa como lo había sido la Hija de Bill, pero por el contraste salvaje que tenía, un largo cabello rojo en bucles de princesa hasta la cintura, pero una mirada picara parecida a la de los merodeadores y los gemelos en su época, también una mirada fuerte envuelto en las suaves maneras del tercero de los Weasley, claro que lo que hacía mirarla era el registro.

"Molly Weasley Weasley"

-Molly Weasley- dijo evitando el segundo apellido, por el momento, la niña camino con la naricita respingona alzada hasta que se sentó esperando la decisión del sombrero.

-RAVENCLAW- grito el sombrero y Molly sonrió yendo a ir a su nueva casa, mientras abrazaba a la hermosa rubia que era su prima.

Este año ninguna Weasley iría a Gryffindor.

Harry quedo intrigado al verlas, de lejos ambas eran polos opuestos, como lo eran él y su esposo.

Pero en sus polos opuestos ambas tenían algo muy parecido, de pronto era el extraño parecido de la hija de Percy con el mayor de los Weasley.

"Soy de Ravenclaw papa!"

Cuatro palabras y Percy sonrió al recibir la lechuza bien entrada la noche, con los ojos algo hinchados por haber llorado.

Sonó el timbre de su puerta y Seth su anciano elfo salió a abrir, Percy se asomó y quedo en una pieza al ver allí a Bill, en un evidente estado de alcoholización.

-Bill- dijo al verle y pudo ver los ojos heridos de su hermano mayor.

Continuara

Muchas gracias! Por leer esta locura!


	14. Chapter 14

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Percy lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, allí en el dintel de su puerta estaba Bill, William, su hermano, el padre de su hija, el motivo de sus pesadillas y de su soledad.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- le pregunto Bill herido - ¿Cómo pudiste darle una hija a Otro?-

Percy debió parpadear y pasar de mirarlo con sorpresa a mirarlo con rabia – vienes a mi casa, a preguntar ¿Porque? ¿Vienes a mi casa en ese estado a preguntar porque me acosté con otro?- no se lo podía creer- doce años han pasado y solo esa mierda se te ocurrió preguntarme!- tenía las manos crispadas por el dolor –¿qué esperabas? Que estuviera doce años rumiando mi dolor- se acercó enfrentando a su hermano alzando su cabeza para poder verlo- ¡doce años!

-¡eres mi hermano!- le agarro Bill con fuerza de los hombros – Mi hermano y yo te….- le soltó.

-¿me qué?- le empujo Percy – te acostaste conmigo desde los 13 años Bill, no vengas con hipocresías estúpidas- le gruño – te acostaste conmigo y luego, ¿qué? Se te olvido que me citaste para ver como fornicabas con tu estúpida Veela-

Bill apretó sus manso y empujo una mesa redonda que había cerca de él – LO HICE PARA PROTEGERTE-

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron y luego soltó una carcajada - ¿protegerme? ¿De qué? Era tu amante tantos años y crees que me protegerías acostándote con una veela, revolcándote con esa puta- rio cínico – no jodas Bill, no jodas-

Bill rugió y Percy se hizo un par de pasos más atrás, recordando que Bill era más hábil con la varita, más grande, más fuerte y alcoholizado, además no podía olvidar las marcas en el rostro de Bill, hechas por las garras de Greyback en la última guerra.

-Quería protegerte así fuera condenarme estar con ella… serias repudiando eres mi hermano y yo… yo te condene-

Percy trago saliva – no hiciste nada que yo no hubiera querido Bill, desde la primera vez sabia quien eras, sabía que eras mi hermano y sabia también que estaba arriesgando entregándome a ti, yo estaba dispuesto a correr con el riesgo pero realmente tu no, no te escudes en mí, porque no pensaste en mi-

-Soy tu hermano mayor! Debí pensar en ti! En tu futuro y bienestar!- le grito empujando otro accesorio de la casa nueva del menor.

-debiste preguntarme, no hacer eso, no revolcarte con ella, no casarte con ella, no darle tres hijos a ELLA- le grito a pesar de ser más calmado Percy seguía siendo un Weasley y lleva doce años con las palabras atravesadas en su garganta – me dejaste, me dejaste, para casarte con ella, me dejaste con el corazón quebrado Bill y ahora vienes a mi casa, a preguntar porque le di una hija a Otro ¿con que derecho? ¿Con que autoridad? Si tú mismo dijiste que solo eras mi hermano, no mi amante, no mi esposo-

Bill lo miro herido y se acercó a Percy agarrándolo de nuevo con fuerza – no podíamos, papa, mama ¿qué dirían?-

-la familia Black lleva el incesto en la sangre, no pudiste pensar que la familia Weasley también, yo sería el padre de tus hijos, pero no, tenías miedo de enfrentarte a todos por mí, y decidiste arriesgarte a casarte con ella con o sin amor-

-No la amo – sentencio

-ahora, tantos años después Bill, no me importa- le dijo mirándole a los ojos – vete de mi casa- le ordeno aun sujeto por los fuertes brazos del mayor.

Bill le miro y lo agarro más fuerte hasta jalarlo a su lado y violentamente robarle un beso, Percy abrió sus ojos tratando de empujarlo y lo mordió en la boca, cuando escucho algo y el peso de Bill cayó encima de Percy.

-Bruto toco al amo, Seth no podía permitirlo- dijo el anciano enojado mirando al hermano de su amo y Percy suspiro.

-Gracias Seth- miro a su hermano – ayúdame a levitarlo a la habitación de huéspedes ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo idiota?- le pregunto su desmayado hermano por el hechizo de su elfo y con suavidad acaricio sus largos y lisos cabellos rojos.

Continuara

Gracias por leerme!


	15. Chapter 15

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Ambas Weasley fueron acomodadas en las habitaciones de Ravenclaw, el baúl de Victorie era el que hubiera usado su padre años atrás, no por falta de dinero, ella quería usarlo.

El de Molly era nuevo, su padre jamás saco nada de su casa, no tenia algo como un antiguo baúl para darle.

-somos primas- dijo Victorie acomodando la bufanda azul en la cabecera de su cama y vio como la pelirroja sonreía.

-al parecer, papa no habla demasiado de su familia- le dijo sin el acento inglés que poseía la rubia.

Victorie le sonrió – mi padre si habla del tuyo, dijo que fue prefecto, que siempre fue un hombre bueno y resguardado en los libros- le aseguro y Molly estaba sorprendida- pero siempre fue un hombre bueno y delicado, o al menos eso dice padre-

-Vaya- silbo la pelirroja sentándose en su cama- realmente no sabía mucho, hay fotos en casa, pero solo de mis abuelos, y más de mi abuela, personalmente jamás la había visto… papa no habla mucho realmente de su familia, solo dice que son buenos y nada más-

-es extraño- dijo Victorie mirándola y sonriéndole, su prima, tenía unos ojos hermosos que a ella le gustaban por el parecido a los ojos de su padre, algo que no heredo ninguno de sus hermanos ni siquiera ella.

Genética, como decía su abuelo que decían los muggles.

-si mucho- dijo pensantiva la niña – jamas había pensando antes en mi familia, mas alla de mi papa y Seth- al ver la cara de la rubia le sonrio – nuestro elfo, es un gruñon cascarrabias, muy estricto pero nos ama, como nosotros a él- le aseguro.

Vitorie camino con aquel andar elegante y se sento junto a su prima – ¿Molly y tu papa?- le miro – tu otro papa, escuche a Tio Percy que les decía que él te había dado a luz-

Molly suspiro y miro hacia la ventana – no se, cuando e iba al jardind e infantes, todos tenían dos mamas o dos papas o una mama y un papa, yo no, cuando se lo pregunte a papa, me dijo que mi otro papa estaba cruzando las estrellas y que lamentablmente jamas había podido estar con nosotros, pero de pronto algún día, pudiera estar conmigo, porque si el supiese que yo existiese me amaría mucho, pero papa jamás le conto-. Le miro – tú te criaste con los dos, a veces me hizo falta tener otra persona a mi lado- susurro.

Victorie acomodo sus lisos cabellos – a veces hubiese preferido criarme solo con uno, papa me ama y mama a su forma también, pero no se aman entre ellos y eso siempre les provoco dolor, los adultos muchas veces creen que porque uno es pequeño no se da cuenta de las discusiones, o de las rabias, de los llantos o de las culpas- le dijo quedo y una lagrima salió por sus ojitos claros, Molly se apresuró a limpiarle la lagrima.

La rubia era la primera vez que veía a Molly pero tal vez estando lejos de casa, sus barreras emocionales habían bajado y necesitaba urgentemente confiar en alguien, y cuando sintió el abrazo de Molly se dio cuenta que tuvo una razón justa.

Su prima era persona verdadera y Honesta y podía sentirlo a través de las sensaciones de las veelas que tanto hablaba su mama.

-Gracias- le dijo la rubia

-Gracias a ti... Desde ahora seremos las mejores amigas- dijo sacando su meñique y Victorie sonrió.

-las mejores amigas… las Weasley tomaran Ravenclaw por asalto – dijo la hermosa muñequita que era Victorie, total, ella era una Weasley y eso se llevaba en la sangre, más que las enseñanzas sangre puras de su mama.

Continuara

Muchas gracias por leerme, realmente ahora tengo poco tiempo para escribir, leo y agradezco sus rwr pero no he podido contestarlos lo siento mucho.


	16. Chapter 16

_Afortunado_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Bill se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no sabía ni donde estaba.

Abrió los ojos y se rasco las bolas, estaba semi desnudo, ¿se habría acostado con alguien? Seguramente.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Cuando dejaba que el alcohol nublara su mente y aquel instinto dormido de lucano se apoderara de él, no era excusa pero lo hacía.

Se levantó y tomo su ropa.

-veo que despertaste- dijo una voz en la puerta y quedo paralizado, era Percy.

-¿Perce?- dijo abriendo sus ojos azules y el pelirrojo más joven suspiro asintiendo, traía una bandeja con una poción para la resaca, debió traerla él porque seguramente si se lo dejaba a Seth le daría cicuta molida a su hermano.

-si- dijo dejando la poción y un café bien cargado, Bill estaba semidesnudo apenas con la ropa interior, Perce estaba vestido elegantemente. –debemos hablar ahora calmadamente-

Bill asintió y se sentó en la cama, tomando el vial y pasándolo de un solo trago, reconocía los ingredientes, sabía que Perce la había preparado, su madre le había enseñado muy joven – lo siento, sea lo que sea que yo haya hecho ayer-

-Bill- suspiro Perce – es bueno que te disculpes, pero entiende una cosa, eres mi hermano y no tienes ningún derecho a interrumpir en mi morada diciendo cosas inadecuadas, tu estas casado y yo tengo una hija-

-Una hija de un hombre que no le dio su apellido- gruño Bill medio animalesco.

-Una hija Mía- le reto- Molly es solo mía, el padre de Molly no importa, solo soy yo, por ende debes respetar esto y mi intimidad como yo respete tus deseos- le dijo serio, había tenido toda la noche para pensar mientras su hermano yacía desmayado en la habitación – tienes tus hijos que amare como mis sobrinos y tú tienes a Molly que amaras como tu sobrina, no hay nada que hacer allí-

Bill trago saliva y asintió – ¿lo amaste?- pregunto refiriéndose al padre de la niña.

El menor asintió – demasiado, pero es hora de avanzar y tengo una hija que no merece que yo me quede en el pasado de un amor que no fue- se levantó- toma una ducha y te espero por cenar, mande una nota a mama y a tu esposa- dijo saliendo de allí.

Bill rompió la taza de café y Percy solo pudo casi caer en sus propias piernas de no ser por Seth que le sujeto – gracias-

-amo- dijo el elfo mirando con odio la puerta y quien se hallaba detrás de ella, por hacer sufrir a su amo adorado.

Molly sonreía moviéndose con bastante apropiación de su espacio, era consciente de las miradas ajenas, tenía una mirada picara, había agarrado su largo cabello en una moña alta dejándola caer hasta más debajo de su cintura.

-eres una coqueta- dijo al lado Victorie un poco más suave en sus maneras.

Molly solo sonrió, y Victorie se sintió hechizada por esa suave sonrisa, con suavidad llevo la mano hasta los cabellos de su prima y los sintió demasiado lisos – ¿te alisaste el cabello con magia?-

Molly la miro negando – no, mi cabello es liso, solo que me hago bucles como papa eso es todo, papa dice que tengo el cabello de mi otro padre.- rio caminando rápidamente hasta la clase de herbologia y Victorie suspiro siguiéndola, pensando que Molly tenía el cabello como su padre.

Continuara…

Perdón la tardanza T_T exceso de trabajo T_T y solo había dormido como cuatro horas al día así que hoy todo el dia dormí T_T


End file.
